guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avarr the Fallen
Well gee, now there's no challenge at all to cap Jagged Bones. Poor Master of Misery! Too bad it got nerfed >.> (T/ ) 09:04, 26 August 2007 (CDT) : And to think that's the only reason I took my necro thru NF. --Franzwald 15:08, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Jagged bones isn't worth capping anyway now. even hundred blades is more useful than jagged bones. 82.17.91.141 06:19, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Jagged Bones is still a good spell, before it was overpowered now it's good. It was very well on Olias in his minion bombing build --Blue.rellik 09:24, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Skill confirmation post-EotN release Just fought him for the quest. I wass able to confirm that he used Strip Enchantment, Jagged Bones, and Animate Bone Fiend, and he still has special Bone Fiends with no natural health degen guarding the passage up to him. OK to take off the prerelease template now or no? - Tigress Dragonblade 08:59, 31 August 2007 (CDT) wow they barely finished the area behind him...there's like only a peek and the rest is supposed to be snow??? yeah I have also noticed that. Looks weird indeed. --83.11.142.237 14:24, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Automatic Spawn? Ok I don't have eotn,so i don't have the specific details,but why does anet not consider it overpowered if a lvl 28 necromancer boss gets automatic minions with no degen but overpowered if a lvl 20 necromancer gets automatic minions with no degen? :cuz it's 8 on 1?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:02, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Technically its 8 on 11,remember,he gets 10 automatic bone fiends,i really hate it when games have npcs or enemies that have powers that you can never have,it takes the realism out,i'm not saying we should have the same strength as abaddon does but doesn't it seem a little unfair when a human necromancer can't do what a norn necromancer can do? Then again, if you had to have all the Norn hating you and sending people to come kill you all the time, would you really want that power? :Are you really complaining about something as incredibly miniscule as this? It's a necro mancer with no direct damage skills and a bunch of <20lvl minions. How is that overpowered? Seriously you should be killing the fiends in a couple of hits and they don't even have any skills. --Blue.rellik 09:51, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Drop rate? Agh! I've killed him with a duo 29 times, and not a single green drop! What's it freaking take!? :All random. A little late, but all green drops are random. --Shadowcrest 01:58, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Level Just added his hard mode level (30) Kaede 09:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Avarr + Kitta See Kitta's quote. Strangely, GWW doesn't list it, and the intro text here says that Kitta's husband was eaten by Frostmaw (although I don't see any source for that). If the "song" quote can be confirmed, then it's a logical deduction that Avarr was Kitta's husband, since he's the only Norn we know of who uses minions. —Dr Ishmael 14:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I can confirm it. :However, how Avarr got back out again to go raise minions I'm not sure. A F K When 17:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: "My husband left me for a bone minion. ...That's the name of the song, you idiots." :: Actually, her quote is about a song title. Even if the song is about her husband, he could have been lured by one of Avarr's minions (we do know that they are unusual), i.e. Avarr could be Mr. Kitta's murderer rather than her husband. I would like to see something more substantive before we suggest the likelihood of an Avarr/Kitta relationship. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 19:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC)